


The Question

by squidgie



Category: Shelter (2007)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: For the song title request in comment_fic: Any, any/any, church bells (carrie underwood)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cozy_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/gifts).



> My first time writing in the Shelter fandom

Zach is _so_ nervous as he stands outside the front door, that he thrust his hands into his pockets. Taking a deep breath, he stands there and let the sun warm his shoulders, repeating, "I can do this," his whispered words slipping away with the breeze.

Finally calmed, Zach reaches for the door, turning the knob and walking in. He tosses his keys onto the antique sideboard that Shaun had found at a fleamarket and painstakingly refinished, and follows the echo of voices to where his family had retreated. "I'm home!" he calls, and he hears a "Hey" coming from where Shaun and Cody are. 

"Hey, babe," Shaun says, and Zach instinctually leans over to accept the kiss, still not quite used to the bristle of Shaun's whiskers on his cheek, but reveling in the sensation. Zach smiles at Shaun, and suddenly has an armful of Cody. He loved his little family, and hoped that the velvet covered box in his pocket would be accepted, so that they would be his. Always. 

Settling Cody on his hip, he takes a deep breath. "Cody," he says, looking first at Cody, and then to Shaun. "Remember what we talked about last night?"

"Yeah," the youngster said shyly, his eyes instantly going to Zach. "Is it time?"

"Time for what?" Shaun asks, a twinkle from the endless pool of his expressive eyes.

Zach ignores Shaun's question. Instead Zach looks at Cody and says, "Yeah, it's time. Are you sure it's okay?"

Cody doesn't respond. Instead, he leans towards Shaun with his hands reaching for Shaun's shoulders, and Shaun happily accepts him.

"What's up, little man?" Shaun asks.

"Love you, Shaun," Cody says, and squeezes Shaun's neck as he presses a sloppy kiss against Shaun's cheek. The sight makes Shaun laugh, and it twists Zach's heart just a little. "Down," Cody says a moment later, leaning over until Shaun puts him down. Zach reaches out and pats Cody's hair as he runs past the pair.

The only sound from the kitchen comes when Zach inhales through his nose, and he can't help but smile when Shaun asks, "Babe?" 

But instead of answering, Zach reaches into his pocket, pulling the small black, velvet box from its hiding spot. With trembling hands, he lifts the lid, showing Shaun the matching golden bands that the box holds.

"Oh my god," Shaun says, and Zach has to smile when he sees Shaun raise a hand to his mouth, though it doesn't hide the wide smile that covers his face.

Letting out the breath, Zach hopes that his voice doesn't break when he asks, "Will you marry me?" And as Shaun pulls him into a hug, then a kiss, he's pretty sure that Shaun said yes. But all he heard was a cacophony of church bells in his head.


End file.
